


There is only us

by mellivias



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:18:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellivias/pseuds/mellivias
Summary: Olivia and Mellie are fighting again, and it ends the way it always does.Post-ep for 7x01.





	There is only us

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Terrena because she always supports all my Mellivia endeavours

The cold white walls of the Oval Office were isolating sometimes, though the President would never admit it. Most days, she looked forward to those moments when her right-hand woman, Olivia, would barge in, fiery and uncompromising, surely up in arms about something. It was always Mellie’s fault. Even if it wasn’t, it was. But Mellie didn’t mind. After all, the responsibility of the serving the nation was a weight she’d taken upon her own shoulders, and one she carried with pride. Plus, there was something so captivating about a breathless, vengeful Olivia Pope.

And Mellie always stood her ground. She would not be ornamental in her own White House, and she knew that Olivia wouldn’t let that happen. The women found themselves in screaming matches more often than the secret service agents outside the door could count. They always ended up chest to chest, neither woman willing to back down. And the words they exchanged were always brutal. But the sex, oh god, _the sex_.

The habit of falling into tie-breaking, mind-blowing sex after one of their arguments had been formed in the beginning months of Mellie’s campaign. They’d promised it wouldn’t happen again once they’d taken the White House, but both women knew that this kind of chemistry would not be easy to slip under the rug.

Olivia had been in stimulating relationships before, like her tumultuous run with Jake, and the intimacy she’d felt with Fitz, but there was something especially electrifying about the way Mellie made her feel.

On this particular day, Olivia and Mellie were spewing words at each other with more hostility than they had in weeks. They were arguing about the recent instance in which Mellie had taken Jake’s advice over Olivia’s. There was nothing either woman hated more than being undermined, and God knows they’d both had enough of it to last a lifetime.

“There are three things you need to know about me that you should already know, but I clearly need to reiterate” Olivia hissed, leaning up against Mellie’s throne, proving in her pose that she owned this Oval just as much as Mellie did.

Mellie crossed her arms stubbornly and Olivia continued.

“One: you do not ignore me. Because two: I am right, always. It’s frustrating, get used to it. And three: there is only us. You and me. That’s all there is.”

Olivia’s words found their way under Mellie’s skin and she shivered. _Us_. She liked “us.”

“I alone have your back! Always,” Olivia confirmed, her tone gritty and unapologetic.

Mellie blinked back tears. Presidents don’t cry. Presidents don’t back down, not even for Olivia Pope.

“Stop thinking of me as an employee and start thinking of me as what I am,” Olivia continued.

“And what is that?” Mellie asked, standing her guard.

“The boss.”

Mellie’s lip quivered. Olivia could play her like a puppet, and she hated that she didn’t want it to stop. Mellie could speak up. She could be just as deadly as Olivia, and they both knew it. But something was so entrancing about an embittered Olivia Pope. There was something alluring about her innate femininity combined with the utter power she held over Mellie.

“So you tell me, which one do you want to be?” Olivia said, perching herself on the couch, her arms crossed in indignation. Mellie was quiet. She felt like her body was on fire. Oh the things Olivia Pope could do to her.

“A monument,” Mellie said softly. Olivia’s stone cold expression broke, and she smiled. Mellie felt herself melting into Olivia’s gaze.

“I want to be a monument,” she repeated.

“Good,” Olivia said, as she looked Mellie up and down.

Mellie couldn’t remember moving her feet, but suddenly she was sitting next to Olivia on the couch. The tension between them was electric, and she knew she couldn’t be the only one who felt it. And she was right.

Olivia leaned in and kissed her. Mellie’s was glad she wasn’t standing anymore or her knees might give in. She kissed back, and soon their hands found their way around each others’ bodies, which they’d become so familiar with.

Mellie moaned softly.

Ruling the world was great, but god, _this was everything_.


End file.
